Imperial Republic of Terra
The'' Imperial Republic of Terra'' is a Republican Oligarchy with a constitutional monarchy, and was founded January 3, 2012. Government Its government consists of a Senate of 5 officials. There is to different types of officials: Premiers and Senators. The Premier group consists of two people: The Chancellor and The Emperor. They both have a permenant seat on the Senate and have equal powers. The other three are called Senators. These are elected by the people. More Details here: The Republic of Terra Wiki: Government Territory The Republic of Terra is "United Internationally," ''which is the nation's motto. This means we don't deny citizenship to those outside of the actually territory. It only claims the city and outskirts of the city of Kupios and small territories in Magnus and Lykos. It separates the world into Colonies to keep the nation organized easily. See The Republic of Terra Colonies Military The Republic of Terra has 3 main branches of the military: *Army **Army **Air Force *Navy **Navy **Marine **Naval Air *Imperial Guard **Guardian **National Guardian **Coast Guardian Army *Army: Land operations. *Air Force: Air support for land operations. Navy *Navy: Naval support. *Marine: Sea-to-land support. *Naval Air: Air support for sea and sea-to-land air operations. Guardian *Guardian: Civil emegency a.k.a police and fire departments. *National Guardain: National/International emergency. *Coast Guardian: National water emergencies History The Radix Period (Foundation) . Insipration originally came to Founder Huff by playing the text-RPG NationStates. After that he did research for games to make countries and he found an article about micronationalism. He became interested in it and asked his friend, Founder Ford, to found a nation with him. Thus, Terra was born. The Novus Period (Following Foundation) Things started slow for the founders concerning they really didn't know much and agreement wasn't always easy. After a while the micronation was given its name The Republic of Terra. After researching both macronations and micronations, the new Chancellor Huff created a system for military on the Official Wikia. The Founders both had trouble with a flag and Founder Huff made a very rough draft of a flag that was rarely used. The Autus Period (Growth) Soon after the foundation Terra grew in size and added many new things including land, government, and a flag. Land Terra named its first city: Kartinar. Kartinar(now known as Magnus) was replaced as capital by Kupios. In addition to land, a Province System(Colony System now) was added. This system divided the earth into sections to help to understand where one lived without the person giving close personal details. Govenment Terra's government was formed into a Republican Oligarchy with two Chancellors,who have permenant seats on the Senate, and a Senate. ''The Founders' Act was also signed giving absolute power to the Chancellors during the Foundation Period, the period of less than 10 citizens. The Procus Period (Empire) A while after, Chancellor Huff proposed the Idea of an Imperial Republic. The new Imperial Republic would consist of all the same ideals of the old Republic, but with the addition of an Emperor and Nobility. The new Emperor would have all the same authority and power as the Chancellor but have the power over nobility. Nobility would just have titles with no more power because of their titles. A new flag was in betweem the Autus and Procus Periods. Flag The Republic of Terra has many flags for each of its colonies and one national flag. The middle insignia is a variant of the United Nation's insignia. Links Terra's Wikia is right here: Rebulic of Terra Wiki The Republic of Terra's official website: Official Website of The Republic of Terra Social *Terra TV *The Imperialist *FaceBook